


Because I'm Your Older Brother!

by StutteryPrince



Category: OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes
Genre: lots and lots of sibling angst, sibling angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-22
Updated: 2017-11-22
Packaged: 2019-02-05 18:46:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12800121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StutteryPrince/pseuds/StutteryPrince
Summary: “That’s what you’re mad about? I did that to protect you, you bolts-for-brains!”“I don’t need protection, Darrell! I can fight on my own! Why do you think I need your help?”“Because I’m your older brother,” he screamed at the top of his lungs, startling Raymond awake and stunning Shannon into silence.





	Because I'm Your Older Brother!

**Author's Note:**

> Want to talk to the one and only Prince of Panache? Go here: https://ask-the-prince-of-panache.tumblr.com/

Darrell, Shannon, and Raymond all sat in the living room, covered in scratches and burns from their most recent encounter with those Lakewood losers. None of them had rebooted themselves yet, rather choosing to sit with their injuries a little bit longer and flip through channels on the tv. Darrell had finally seemed to settle on something, a cartoon about vampires or something, when Shannon suddenly snatched the remote away from him and changed it to something else.

 

“Hey! What the heck, Shannon? I was watching that!”

 

“Well, me and Raymond  _ weren’t _ .”

 

Darrell looked passed Shannon to see Raymond leaning his cheek on his hand, fast asleep with Jethro in his lap.

 

“He’s not even awake!”

 

Shannon kicked Raymond in the leg, causing the younger robot to jump awake with a very un-Raymond-like snort. He looked around for a moment, yawning into his hand.

 

“Huh,” he mumbled, wrapping one arm around Jethro and rubbing at his eyes with the other. “What’s happening?”

 

“Tell Darrell how you didn’t want to watch his dumb baby show.”

 

Raymond blinked a few times before he rolled his eyes and laid his head on the arm of the couch, pulling his feet up and using his arm as pillow as he hugged Jethro. Shannon huffed softly as she watched him fall back asleep and her anger only increased when Darrell grabbed her shoulder, forcing her to turn around and look at him.

 

“What’s your damage, Shannon? What the heck did I do?”

 

“You know exactly what you did, Darrell,” Shannon snarled through gritted teeth, jabbing her brother in the yellow light on his chest.

 

“No, I don’t!” Darrell threw his hands up, angry and exasperated. “That’s why I’m asking!”

 

Shannon growled and dragged her hands down her face, glaring daggers at her brother.

 

“You knocked me out of the way of that girl Lakewood loser’s shot! You knew I could have taken her!”

 

Darrell’s eye twitched and he growled at Shannon, getting in her face.

 

“That’s what you’re mad about? I did that to protect you, you bolts-for-brains!”

 

“I don’t need protection, Darrell! I can fight on my own! Why do you think I need  _ your  _ help?”

 

“Because I’m your older brother,” he screamed at the top of his lungs, startling Raymond awake and stunning Shannon into silence.

 

“It’s  _ my _ job to protect  _ you _ ! And Raymond! And Mikayla! And everybody else when we go out into battle! Do you think I  _ like _ watching you get hurt and blown up? Did you forget how worried I was when I saw you get electrocuted?”

 

“D-Darrell,” Shannon began, but Darrell cut her off.

 

“Whether you like it or not, I  _ am _ your older brother and you’re just gonna have to live with it!”

 

Darrell was literally fuming, steam pouring from between his teeth as his shoulders heaved. For a moment, Shannon held her hand up, but she scoffed turned from him sharply, crossing her arms. Raymond watched as Darrell exhaled heavily and closed his eye, filling the room with even more smoke as he pressed his hand to his temple.

 

“I’m going to my room. Don’t bother me,” he grumbled, stomping up the stairs.

 

Raymond watched him go, flinching when he heard Darrell’s door slam, before his concerned and confused gaze fell on Shannon, who was still standing with her back turned.

 

“Sister…?”

 

“Good night, Raymond,” she said quickly, walking off toward the stairs.

 

Raymond sighed when he heard Shannon’s door slam, looking down to see Jethro peering up at him. He hummed as he picked up the little robot, looking at him before his focus shifted back to the stairs.

 

“Don’t worry, little brother.” Raymond wrapped his arms around Jethro, bringing his knees up to his chest and placing his chin on top of his dome. “I’m sure everything will be fine. It always is.”

 

Jethro tilted slightly to look up at Raymond, who had closed his eyes with a quiet sigh.

 

“I AM JETHRO.”

 

“I love you too, little brother.”

**Author's Note:**

> *wheeze*
> 
> Want to talk to the one and only Prince of Panache? Go here: https://ask-the-prince-of-panache.tumblr.com/


End file.
